


我家奶崽是个攻（15）

by TomHiddleston



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHiddleston/pseuds/TomHiddleston
Relationships: Tony Stark;Peter Parker - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	我家奶崽是个攻（15）

被压制在沙发的小巫师暗自咒骂了几千遍兽人该死的怪力，这真的太不公平了，再优秀的魔法师也需要一点点念魔咒的时间吧！可过分的小崽子总是迅速的撕开自己的衣物，让他因为赤身裸体的羞耻只顾的蜷缩遮挡，连魔杖都惊慌的丢到一旁。

“小混蛋！这是我被你毁掉的第七件衣服了！”青年心虚的吻了吻先生蹙起的眉头，“那我现在就赔您一件更漂亮的怎么样？”“不行！我才不要穿！那是你的…呃啊！”狡猾的手指娴熟的来到先生的后穴，按压着柔软而敏感的皱褶，强势的封锁了未曾出口的拒绝。

丝毫不同于在恋人下身坏心的动作，男孩近乎委屈的蹭着先生的颈窝祈求“Please，Mr.Stark，就当是我的生日愿望嘛，您答应过我想要什么都可以的。”软糯的声音还带着稚气未脱的奶气，无辜的一如当年那个索求糖果的奶崽，这样的表演总是能够成功的让Tony一次次应允逐渐过火的请求。

当Tony从迷乱中回过神来的时候已经被套上了那件点缀着蕾丝的粉色连衣裙，这件为男孩儿准备的裙子对Tony来说有些紧窄，但也将他诱人的腰身和丰润挺翘的臀部线条勾勒的更加性感。胸口是繁琐的系带，Peter索性抽出丝带，满足的欣赏者恋人胸前半遮半掩的春光。

青年吸吮着Tony左胸可爱的粉褐色，又在先生压抑的喘息声里故意用牙齿轻咬敏感的乳尖，听到先生黏腻的呻吟才得意的松开唇齿，他的先生总是这样可爱，一开始怕羞的不肯泄露半分，不过自己总有的是办法让Tony吐出令人血脉喷张的呻吟和情话，Peter承认他对此变态般的上瘾。

两颗乳头都被舔弄到充血硬肿的时候少年又有了一个绝妙的想法，他重新拿起先前抽出的那根丝带，在小巫师勃起的性器上系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后在Tony羞愤的目光中笑着俯下身，舔吻去小Tony顶端渗出的清液，毫不意外的收获了先生带着哭腔的惊呼和手腕上浅浅的咬痕。

那双氤氲了水汽的焦糖色眼睛像是受惊的小兽，带着几分委屈的模样让Peter一面心软的想要把恋人搂进怀里仔细抚慰，一面渴望进行更暴虐的侵犯，彻底的占有先生的身体和灵魂。

最终青年还是用温柔而缠绵的吻安抚了他的先生，等到Tony的双颊重新晕上情欲的酡红，才恋恋不舍的放开柔嫩的唇瓣，“您真美，先生。”不管经历多少次，小爱人床笫间直白的夸奖总是让Tony害羞又受用，侧过头不去看男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，那双创造出无限奇迹的双手却悄悄解开了小恋人斗篷上的纽扣，这是先生独特的邀请——含蓄又直白，还带着几分Tony Stark式的矜贵，每次都让血气方刚的年轻兽人忍耐不住的下一秒就将爱人狠狠占有。

但这次Peter难得的压下来叫嚣的欲望，拿起礼盒里那双搭配裙装的纯白色长筒袜， “别急，Mr.Stark，您教过我做一件事情要做到最后，”青年握住先生的精致脚踝缓缓摩挲，小心翼翼的为先生穿上柔软的长袜。

小巫师近来被爱人投喂的极好，肉感的小腿和双脚在长袜的包裹下，显出混杂着清纯与性感的奇妙诱惑。青年像是被戳中了某种性癖，叹喟着一寸寸隔着白色的布料吻过温热的肌肤，然后兴奋地含住先生形状圆润的脚趾，双手止住Tony轻微的挣扎，直到薄薄的布料被浸染湿透，直到可爱的脚趾因为痒意和羞耻蜷缩，Peter才喘息着抬起头，移开先生捂住脸颊的右手，“您害羞了么，先生？”

“你…你闭上嘴！我要狠狠惩罚你这个坏孩子！”这样撒娇似绵软的威胁实在没有任何威慑力，反而让恃宠而骄的小崽子轻笑出声，把搭配小裙子的粉色魔杖递到Tony手中，“先生想怎么惩罚我呢？用这根可爱的小东西么？”气急的巫师愤愤的把小魔杖丢到一边，却又被青年捡起，“啧，先生不喜欢拿着它，那只好换个地方来放了。”

“唔啊！呜…”纤细的魔杖没入柔软的穴口，只留下顶端镂空的心形装饰供坏心的青年握住抽插，“拿，拿出去呀…”Peter把裙摆掀起堆叠在先生的小腹，伸出生着软刺的舌舔过可爱的肚脐，在柔软的小腹留下淫靡的水痕，最后得逞般的吻上Tony硬挺的性器，“呜啊…”青年握紧了先生攥着被单的右手，像是一种安抚又像是一个警告，“好好享受，我的Tony”。

温热的口腔包裹着敏感的性器，过分的快感让Tony难耐的拱起身子，反倒更方便了小崽子的动作，像是急切的挺着腰肢让对方吞进更多，青年笑着把先生的右手带到魔杖的装饰环，“自己动一动奥先生”。

面皮薄的巫师先生下一秒就想要松开，却被小恋人有力的手掌禁锢的不能挣脱，带着他以缓慢的节奏抽插。Peter当然知道纤细的魔杖并不能带多少快感，只是亵玩自己的羞耻会让先生变得更加敏感与美味。

早就在床第间品尝过这具身体许多次的兽人自然熟知该怎样撩拨的先生沉沦，半含着小Tony缓缓的吞吐，用带着软刺的舌偶尔卷蹭过茎身和不住渗出清液的小孔，让先生全身都因为情热泛起了好看的粉红。

青年的手早已松开了对先生右手的掌控，耽于情欲的小巫师却丝毫没有察觉，依然不停地迅速抽插着自己食髓知味的后穴，甚至用左手抚慰着自己被玩弄肿胀后又冷落的双乳，失神的呢喃的淫荡的请求，“呜…不够，Peter…难受…”

Peter爱极了先生因自己迷乱的模样，满足的解开缠在先生性器根部的丝带，握着先生的手用魔杖顶端精准的顶弄上熟记的敏感点，顺势给了Tony几个爽到极致的深喉，让被欲火和空虚折磨良久的恋人哭叫着攀上了一个痛快的高潮。

Tony在射精的时候挣扎着推开了吞咽的青年，浊白的液体让两个人的小腹和下体显得一片淫靡，甚至还有些零星的沾染在青年的唇边脸侧和柔软的发丝。Peter自然不会在意，可坏透了的年轻人就爱看先生别扭羞怯的表情，一边嘟起嘴嗫嚅着自己不是有意的一边用柔软的指腹擦掉自己脸上的痕迹，这让年轻兽人忍耐多时的欲望更硬挺了几分。

Peter轻握着先生的手腕吮去他指尖的浊白，“我可以开始了么，先生？”Tony有些惊诧的瞪着男孩儿“你是做到现在才想起来征求我的同意？我说不可以你会停下么！”大男孩儿笑着吻过先生泛红的眼尾，“当然不会，我只是想听您亲口允许，”巫师先生默默为男孩儿奇怪的小情趣翻了个白眼，但还是宠溺的吻上青年新冒出的小胡茬，“还能怎样呢，谁让我爱你呢小坏蛋”。得到应允的年轻人一把抽出后穴的魔杖，惹的先生在兽人肌肉漂亮的肩膀上留下浅浅的抓痕，“轻，轻点呀…”

刚刚经历过高潮的后穴很柔软，轻易地就吞下了小半肿胀的性器，湿热的媚肉紧紧绞裹着入侵者，像是熟悉了这个大家伙能带给自己多么巨大的快感。Peter温柔的替先生撩拨开额前汗湿的发，突然的温情让Tony有些恍然抬起那双蒙上水汽的蜜糖色眼睛，懵懂又温顺的回望着青年，“Peter？”

先生这样难得一见的神色让Peter抿进薄唇，忍耐不住的猛然挺身，将自己完全没入爱人软嫩的后穴。细密的软刺狠狠剐蹭过敏感又娇嫩的壁肉，让两个人同时被快感刺激的微微颤抖，“呃唔，呼…Tony，这太舒服了天呐…”“闭嘴…你，你就不能慢点么…”兽人丝毫没有在乎肩膀上新添的血痕，这点轻微的痛感和血腥味反倒更能激起潜藏在基因中的暴虐欲望，青年舔舔薄唇，“当然不能，我慢一点您怎么会喜欢呢，Tony。”

青年拿过两个软枕垫在Tony背后，然后抓握着先生的脚腕，把裹着白色丝袜的小腿抬起折到胸前，让两个人交合处的一片春情一览无余，同时也让自己埋在爱人身体里的性器进的更深了几分。

还不待先生挣扎拒绝青年就开始了强势的动作，将粗硬的肉棒抽出的只剩下顶端，然后凶狠的顶撞过微凹的栗状腺，再挺进到先生身体的最深处，这种彻底占有的感觉更加放大了性事的快感，让青年满足的仰起头发出一声长长的叹喟。

“啊…呜…”小巫师完全是一幅被操到失神的可怜模样，被生理性泪水浸湿的长睫如蝶翅般轻轻颤抖，红唇因为过载的快感微微张开，任由诞水从无法闭合的唇齿间滑到精致的下颚，为修剪整齐的小胡子镀上一层水光，他的先生现在就像被自己亲手剥开果皮的蜜桃，汁水淋漓，任其享用。

青年着迷的看着正在吞吃自己肉棒的小穴，粉褐色的皱褶因为自己过分粗大的尺寸被完全撑开，随着自己大开大合的抽插还会偶尔带出一点粉色的嫩肉，这样的美景让坏小子暗暗发誓以后要多用几次这个绝妙的体位。

“呜，呀…不，不要看呀…”小恋人赤裸炽热的目光让Tony下意识的想要遮挡，刚刚伸出绵软的右手就被Peter握住，青年仔细的吻过先生手上因长年制作工具留下的细小伤口，“别害羞Tony，您不知道您有多迷人。”

年长者羞恼的想要挣扎，偏偏一抬头就迎上男孩盈满爱意的棕色眼眸，诚挚又温柔的目光让Tony只能认命般的搂上小恋人的脖颈，“那就闭嘴专心操我，让我看看你有多着迷。”先生第一次发出如此直白的邀约，少年激动地吻上爱人微肿的红唇，埋在先生蜜穴中的性器也更硬挺肿胀，随着Peter兴奋地顶撞不断摩擦过Tony敏感的腺体，再撑开软嫩的皱褶侵犯到先生身体的最深处。

“呃啊…太，太深了呜…”身体被完全打开占有的刺激感让Tony害怕又爽快，只得抱紧身上人劲瘦的腰背任由他在自己身体里大开大合的肆虐。紧致的小穴被青年粗大的性器抽插的软烂淫靡，过多的情液把两个人的交合处染的一片黏腻，每次都随着狠狠操进的肉棒发出令人脸红的咕唧声，像是在提醒着巫师先生自己淫荡的身体多么喜欢男孩儿的操干。

“嗯啊，Tony，你太棒了，”青年着迷的埋在恋人颈侧，深吸了几口甜蜜的小雏菊味道，先生每次情动身上浅浅的雏菊味道就会变得浓烈起来，这总是让刚成年不久的兽人很有成就感，“你闻起来好香…”温柔缱绻的模样似乎和下身肆虐的并非一人，“唔…好痒，别蹭…”Tony被颈间的卷发蹭的瘙痒，无力的双手轻推着男孩儿的脑袋，在Peter抬起头的时候用柔软的唇瓣蹭过他的鼻尖，轻笑出声“puppy…”

“才不是！”气盛的小狮子像是赌气似的想要证明，握住先生的脚踝将小腿对折到胸前，狠狠挺进最深处的抽插将小巫师可怜的求饶撞击的一片破碎，只能听到肉体拍打的声音混合没有意义的呻吟，反倒让这场情事显得更加淫靡。

“啊！要，呜，要到了，停…”濒临高潮的小穴抽搐缩紧，软肉吸吮着粗大的肉棒像是在期待着更猛烈的快感。青年抱起先生让他蜷缩在自己怀中，任由Tony在自己肩头胡乱啃咬，还用右手轻抚着爱人因抽泣颤抖的背部为先生顺气，“别怕Tony，您舒服的对不对？”小混蛋坏心的撸动着Tony的性器，大力的挺动腰胯让先生的话语变成甜蜜的嘤咛，像是乖巧诱人的回应着自己的问句。

Peter笑着舔去爱人长睫上的细碎的泪珠，几次发狠的抽插终于让先生痛快的射在了自己手中。“呃啊…Peter…”高潮后绵软无力的尾音勾的青年心颤，“Tony舒服了？我还没好要怎么办？”还未曾从高潮中回过神来的小巫师一派懵懂，软乎乎的伏在青年肩头任由他将手上的浊白揉在自己凌乱残破的裙摆，发出幼兽般低低的呜咽。

青年隐忍的汗水顺着发丝落到爱人侧脸，才让Tony从余韵中找回了些许神智，似是有些不好意思的抬手抚过青年紧绷的下颌线，应仅剩的力气抬起腰臀更深的吞吃下那根让自己爽到失神的肉棒。青年没想到会收到这样好的馈赠，惊喜又爽快的唤着先生的名字，惹得小巫师更加羞恼，“安静点…唔啊…”

被消耗太多体力的小巫师很快就只能坐在恋人腿上，用自己丰润的小屁股夹住那根大东西慢慢磨蹭了，但这样的节奏显然满足不了欲望汹涌的青年，Peter扣住先生的腰肢抬起再猛然放下，让性器的顶端侵犯进巫师孕育生命的柔软腔体，瞬间就让爱人尖叫着攥紧了自己的卷发，也让刚刚释放过的小Tony又吐出一点淫靡的清液。

“我来就好，先生只管好好享受。”不讲道理的荤话换来了浅浅的抓痕与齿印，小狮子却像是得到了莫大的鼓励，变本加的的操弄的敏感多汁的腔体，过于丰沛的淫液为小巫师粉色的翘臀镀了一层水光，看起来更令人想要忍不住的握在手中揉弄。直到两人身下的床单都晕湿了不小一片，怕先生脱水的青年才不舍的埋在先生胸前，吸吮着薄薄的乳肉和微肿的乳珠，用鼓胀的结堵住被完全操开了的肉穴，放肆的在爱人身体最娇软的地方射进大股大股的精液。

体力不支的小巫师在这个射精和兽结消退过程中昏睡过去，Peter直到确认兽结完全消退才小心翼翼的抱起先生走向浴室，弥足的小崽子一边回味着先生的绝妙滋味，一边苦恼着Tony醒过来自己肯定免不了要被赶去睡两天沙发，这次又要用什么借口骗先生心软才好呢？


End file.
